A House In the Closet
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features a House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon relationship. In this story Wilson put House in the closet in the morning and then takes him out to play with him during the day.


**Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe (that's the one where Wilson likes to keep House in the closet sometimes). Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. **

**Rated M for sexual scenes and the semi-abusive nature of the relationship is very much present. **

**Features a _very_ submissive House and a darkish!Wilson so if thats not your thing best to stay away :) **

**Thanks as always to Olflymondreams for letting me play in their universe, if you haven't read their stories please go do so and leave some nice feedback to encourage more of them :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Wilson is dressed ready for work when House stumbles out of his bedroom, hair going all directions, eyes heavy with sleep. Wilson looks at him and feels a surge of possessiveness. He wants to own this man, wants to keep him to himself and never share him. He catches House in a powerful hug, holding him tight. House is caught off balance and stumbles backwards. Wilson holds him, running his hands down House's back and then quickly smacking his ass. House stares at him in surprise, eyes going wide in that way that never fails to delight Wilson.

He takes House by the wrist and firmly leads him to the closet. House looks at him, startled and concerned. Wilson quietens him, gently insisting that he take his place in the closet. He fastens House to the wall, still in the sweats and t-shirt he'd worn to bed. Then he kisses House deeply and leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him, cutting off House's quiet protests.

He leaves the apartment, making sure the door bangs loudly so that House hears him leaving. Once outside he calls up Cuddy and arranges a sick day for himself and House. A bug they have both picked up he says, probably bad Chinese last night. He smiles quietly at her expression of sympathy for him having to share a sick day with House. He puts his phone away and contemplates the coming day.

_House is taken by surprise by Wilson. Barely awake he is stuffed into the closet before he can make much protest. They didn't normally do this in the morning. Wilson was going to work, why was he putting House in the closet now? House makes small involuntary whimpering noises as Wilson fastens him to the walls. He thinks about safe-wording but doesn't want to disappoint Wilson who looks so happy. Then Wilson bends down and kisses him long and hard. House feels a wave of pleasure as Wilson claims him for himself. He is Wilson's good boy._

_Wilson shuts the door, leaving House alone in the dark. House doesn't like the dark, and doesn't much like the closet. He starts to count to one thousand to calm himself but then freezes as he hears the front door slam. Wilson has left. Wilson has gone to work, leaving House in the closet. Wilson won't be back for hours. House opens his eyes again to the dark._

Wilson takes his time, he goes for a walk and then has a leisurely breakfast at a coffee shop. It is a couple of hours before he returns to the apartment, this time opening the door quietly and slipping inside. He listens out for noises from the closet but hears nothing. He moves around the apartment, cleaning up and getting things ready. He smiles as he thinks of House in the closet, no doubt straining to hear what is going on.

_House doesn't think Wilson could have gone far. He wouldn't leave House alone for long, not locked in the closet like this, would he ? He'd talked about it before, leaving House there while he goes out to a party or something. He's never actually done it. House calls Wilson's name tentatively. If Wilson is still here he will be annoyed if House made a noise. House isn't supposed to make a noise while he is in the closet. He is supposed to sit there quietly and know that Wilson is enjoying it. It doesn't matter if House enjoys it, Wilson likes it better if he doesn't. Doing this is just for Wilson._

_House sits quietly and strains his hearing, trying to work out if Wilson is still here. He doesn't hear the door open again. Then there is a bump and the sounds of someone moving around the apartment, moving things and touching things. If it's Wilson why doesn't he come and get House?_

_What if it is a junkie, raiding the apartment for valuables? What will he do if he opens the closet and finds House locked up like this? Will he take House out, bend him over the back of the sofa and fuck him like a toy? Then take him and dump him in some dark alley for other people to play with? What if it's a few people, a gang? Will they shove him to his knees and use him, get him to suck __them off and then fuck him, one at a time? House trembles, he doesn't want to do that, not unless Wilson wants him to. Maybe Wilson has called them to come over here and Wilson will stand and watch as they shove House from person to person._

_House wants to call out, to see if it is Wilson but doesn't dare. The junkie doesn't know he is here, if he stays really quiet they might finish searching the apartment and leave with their loot. They might never open the closet and find House all tied up inside. _

Wilson settles himself on the couch and watches some television while he surfs the 'net. He thinks of House, tucked away in the closet, ready for whenever Wilson wanted to play with him. He is probably in a state of high anxiety by now, all strung out, desperate for Wilson to come and let him out. He'll be really grateful when Wilson finally fetches him, Wilson loves it when House is boneless and docile and ready to do anything Wilson wants. Wilson will play with him for a long time, and then, when he is ready, he can tuck him back into the closet until he wants him again. Wilson slips a hand down inside his pants, hard just from thinking about it. He won't be able to hold off much longer before going to House.

_The apartment is quiet again but Wilson still hasn't returned. House doesn't know what time it is, or how long he has been in the closet. He just wants Wilson to come back. Has he gone to work? He'd been dressed for it, he wouldn't be back for hours. House would have to piss his pants, there was nothing to pee in here, no way of getting hold of a container. He'd piss his pants and then when Wilson came home he'd find House all wet and stinking. He'd throw House in an ice cold bath and when he came out he would spank him and tell him what a bad boy he'd been. House doesn't want that - he needs to be Wilson's good boy. He has to make Wilson happy or Wilson will leave him and never fuck him again. This was their arrangement. Wilson will fuck House as long as House does what he wants and lets Wilson punish him when he needs it._

Wilson puts aside the paperwork and goes to the closet door, eager to begin. He flings it open, staring at the man inside. House looks back at him, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He starts to say something but Wilson holds a finger against House's lips, gesturing for him to be quiet, he doesn't need House to be talking, not now. House quickly takes Wilson's finger inside his mouth, sucking on it greedily. Wilson allows that for a few seconds and then pulls away. He quickly unlocks the cuffs from the wall and then fastens House's collar around his neck, urging him to his hands and knees. Fastening a leash to the collar he walks him down the hallway, all the while petting House's hair and reassuring him that he is a good boy.

_House allows himself to be led at the end of a leash, just Wilson's pet. At this stage he knows that is what he is. He is unable to protest, to assert himself and his rights. Wilson's collar feels like safety around his neck, Wilson's leash is a lifeline. The dog tag on his collar proclaims to the all the world that House is owned by Wilson and Wilson can do whatever he wants to House. House knows he only has to obey and make Wilson happy. He butts his head against Wilson's thighs as he crawls and Wilson reaches down a hand and strokes his hair, murmuring that House is a very good boy._

They reach the bedroom and Wilson leads the way to the bed. He pushes House to a kneeling position at the foot of the bed and strips his shirt off, pulling it off over his head. Urging House down until he is lying on his belly he pulls his pants off. It's sleepwear so there's no underwear. House is naked, lying down on his front, collar clinched tight around his throat. Wilson takes a minute to admire the view. House is still lightly trembling, whether from need or anxiety Wilson doesn't know and doesn't care. He runs a hand down the naked body, enjoying the feel of it under his body. When he reaches the white buttocks he lays down some heavy smacks, left and right, enjoying the twitch of the prone body. The angle is awkward so he gives a quiet order for House to lay himself over the edge of the bed. Knees on the ground, chest on the bed House is ready for whatever Wilson wants to do to him.

_Wilson positions him on the ground and House lies there, completely boneless. Wilson runs his hands down his body and House leans into the touch, pressing up, trying to get more. When Wilson smacks him he startles in surprise and whimpers at the sudden pain. Wilson laughs and continues for a while, warming House up. After a while he has House drape himself over the edge of the bed. House spreads his knees, exposing himself even more to Wilson and leans into the bed. He knows Wilson loves him like this, open and vulnerable and he loves to give Wilson what he wants. Every smack on his sore bottom is like love from Wilson._

Wilson grins as House spreads his knees to give him better access. He knows what House wants and soon he will give it to him. He keeps smacking the quivering flesh, travelling down to the inside of House's thighs, he knows that the blows there will sting. As he hits the inside of the right thigh he goes close to the edge of the scar and hears House whimper in fear. He won't hit him there, he never does unless House has been really bad, but he enjoys House's fear. Finally his hand is stinging too much for him to continue and he orders House to lay down fully on the bed, on his front, spread his legs and wait for him.

_Wilson's smacks down the inside of his thighs and he squirms and whimpers. The flesh is sensitive and the blows sting, and he skirts the edge of the scar. Sometimes Wilson hits his there, if he's been really bad, and the pain that produces is not the good king. Still he tries to lie still and does nothing to evade the blows, Wilson likes him to squirm, he doesn't like him to struggle. He has to do what Wilson wants. He has to be good. Wilson stops after a long while and tells him to lie on the bed. He does, spreading his legs wide. He hopes Wilson is going to fuck him now, he wiggles his bottom up off the bed in hope._

House is lying below him, open and ready for him. Wilson grabs some pillows off the bed and shoves them under his hips, raising the glowing red bottom and opening him further. The sight is so appealing that Wilson grabs a paddle and warms those cheeks up some more. He hits hard, hoping to bring tears. He loves it when House cries.

_Wilson puts pillows underneath him to raise him up in the air, he feels on display like this. A doll in a shop. He isn't House anymore, he's just Wilson's fuck toy. When Wilson begins paddling him he goes with it, he's nothing, he's no-one. He feels tears begin to roll quietly down his cheeks and he cannot stop them, everything he has is being drained out of him. _

When House starts crying Wilson stops thrashing him. He throws the paddle down and quickly lubes himself up. With a single thrust he buries himself deep inside House. With one hand he reaches around and runs his hand down House's face, feeling the tears wet his fingers. The other hand he plants in the middle of House's back, holding him down. holding him still while he pounds into him. He owns this body beneath him, it belongs to him. When he comes he collapses onto it, his own body covering it.

_When Wilson enters him it's a great relief, he'd been feeling so empty, so drained of everything. Now Wilson fills him, Wilson's strong hand pushes him down, pushes him against the bed. Wilson tells him to lie still so he does, Wilson's collar is still around his neck and Wilson's hands are on his body and Wilson's cock is in him and he is Wilson's, he's always been Wilson's, he'll always be Wilson's. Wilson has marked him, and claimed him and owned him. When Wilson finishes and then collapses on him House lies still, every inch of him is covered by Wilson. He is owned. _

Wilson rolls himself off and then removes the pillows from underneath House, turns him over and inspects him. The collar is still tightly around his throat, there are faint red marks on his wrists from the cuffs. He is erect still and Wilson takes him in hand and quickly strokes him to a long shuddering climax.

_He feels Wilson's firm hand on him, stroking him and closes his eyes. He wishes that Wilson would blindfold him, and gag him and tie him down to the bed and take all day to stroke him and use him whenever he wants. He doesn't want Wilson to ever let go. When he climaxes and Wilson takes his hand away he drifts away, lost._

Wilson looks down at House was has drifted into sleep. He fingers the d-rings on the collar, goes to the dresser and removes a chain leash from the top drawer. He clips it into one of the rings and then snaps the other end into the hook at the top of the bed. There is enough play in the chain that House will not hurt himself but when he wakes he will know that he is to stay put. Today is for Wilson and House is to do nothing that Wilson doesn't want him to. Wilson takes one last look at House and then slips out of the room.

_When he awakes he rolls over and feels a tug at his throat, he looks up to see that he is leashed to the bed. He is to stay here then, not that he would do anything else today. He closes his eyes again and waits for Wilson to return. He hears footsteps and then a command to keep his eyes closed. As he obeys he feels a blindfold being slipped over his head. His hands are taken and enclosed in fingerless gloves, strapped together in front of him. He can smell food and then the bed dips as Wilson climbs onto it behind him, manhandling House until he is half propped up between Wilson legs. House is still naked but Wilson is dressed. He grinds himself back into Wilson's groin and is rewarded by a sharp slap to his side and a command to stay still. Wilson's arms comes around him, holding him tight. A firm voice tells him to open his mouth wide. He does and waits for whatever it is Wilson wants him to have._

Wilson loves him like this. Blindfolded. Collared. Bound. Helpless. He puts the plate of food on the bedside table and fondles House for a while, hands roaming around him, tugging at his nipples, playing with his cock and balls. He pushes and pulls House until he is half lying between his legs. House moves backwards, rubbing himself up against Wilson's groin and Wilson quickly slaps him and tells him to stay still. He doesn't want House to take any initiatives, to do anything he isn't told to do. He takes a piece of food between his fingers and pops it into House's mouth_, _letting House lick at his fingers as he does it. He feeds him like this for a while, sometimes keeping him waiting with his mouth hanging open while Wilson feeds himself. All the while Wilson keeps their bodies pressed tightly together and while House is chewing his food Wilson gives his body little random pinches and pulls, strokes and caresses. House wiggles and squirms as he eats, pressing himself into Wilson as much as he can.

_Wilson finishes feeding him and House leans back against him, content and happy. Wilson is still playing with his body, hands roaming all over him, stroking his cock, lifting his balls and playing with them, pulling on his nipples until they stand out proudly. Teeth nibble at the back of his neck and gently mark him there. All the while Wilson tells him what a very good boy he is, for eating all his food and for being so quiet. House is drifting off again when Wilson gets up from the bed, unclips the leash and pulls House up. He drapes House's arm around his shoulder and together they stumble down the hallway. House feels tiles underneath his bare feet and knows they are in the bathroom. Wilson pulls him towards the toilet and then takes his cock in hand. Quietly he tells House to take a piss._

House whimpers slightly in displeasure as Wilson aims him toward the toilet but Wilson quickly slaps his buttocks, tugs on the leash attached to his collar and tells him to be a good boy and get on with it. _Everything_ House does today Wilson will control, and that includes this. He watches as House finally manages to urinate and then cleans him up. He closes the lid of the toilet and pushes House's hands down until he is leaning on the cistern, his bottom poking out. Leaving him there he goes and fetches a heavy paddle. House's butt cheeks are beginning to lose their nice red glow and he puts all his strength into redening them up again as House squirms. He varies the pace and strength of the blows so House will never know what to expect. Excitement fills Wilson as he continues to beat House, his cock hardening again.

_Wilson holding him while he urinates is mortifying in a way that nothing else Wilson does to him is. House is glad he can't see, can't control. It takes a while to relax enough but he manages to urinate. Wilson wipes him dry and then pushes him over until his bottom is pushed out into the air. House knows what is coming now. When the blows start his breath is taken away by their heaviness and he pants and whimpers at each one. _

Wilson throws the paddle away and spins House around, pushing him to his knees on the bathroom floor. He unzips himself and takes out his cock, brushing it against House's lips and telling him to open up. It's House's fault for making Wilson so excited with his squirming and now he can suck Wilson off. Wilson watches as House fumbles around without the use of his hands or his eyes but opens his mouth wide and takes Wilson into himself, lips working quickly. Wilson steadies himself on House's shoulders and starts a steady rhythm, thrusting into House's mouth.

_It's harder without hands or sight, his balance is shaky after the long paddling and his ass is burning. He opens his mouth and lets Wilson shove himself in, he uses his tongue and opens his throat as much as he can as Wilson fucks him. House is just a hole for Wilson, something to use to get himself off. Wilson holds him steady and then with a shout climaxes inside of House. House swallows and then licks at Wilson until Wilson is finished. Wilson holds himself in House for a minute and House waits quietly. Wilson will tell him when he's done._

Wilson sighs in satisfaction as he finishes. He holds himself there, softening inside House's mouth, enjoying the helplessness of the other man. After a minute he pulls himself out and praises House for being so good, petting his hair and stroking him. He takes the loose end of the leash and tugs House to his feet. This has been great but he needs a break for a while. He leads House to the closet and urges him inside, fastening him to the cuffs on either side, still naked and blindfolded. He leans in for a kiss, taking House deeply and tasting himself on those lips. Then he shuts the door. He'll have a rest and do some work.

He'll take House out again when he wants him.

_House is led to the closet and pushed inside, his head sags as he realises he is going to be locked in here again. He wants to be with Wilson, he doesn't care what Wilson does to him as long as he can be with him. He whimpers in protest but Wilson takes no notice, locking his hands to the wall. Wilson kisses him long and deeply and House enjoys the last few seconds of contact. He can do this, he can be Wilson's good boy._

_Wilson will come for him when he wants him._

The End.


End file.
